


Short story chapter 531

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [37]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 531, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 531

Natsu showed a pair of wings. Now that the END book was open, he was recovering his power. A child Zeref appeared in his shoulder.

 

\- We have to recover myself - said the child Zeref.

\- I know that, Zeref - answered Natsu.

\- Do you have any plan?

\- No. And I can't feel your soul very well inside your body. Something it's happening. Something we didn't calculate 400 years ago.

\- Oh, great! Now what?

\- Go with Mavis. I will try to take your soul off your body.

\- Yes, Nii-san.

\- Take good care of her, Nii-san.

\- I will.

 

The child Zeref jumped from Natsu's shoulders and went with Mavis, putting himself in front of her.

 

\- Do you think this will distract me, Natsu? - asked Zeref -. It's very obvious that this little one is an illusion.

\- I don't know illusion magic, and you know that - answered Natsu -. And that's your conscience.

\- How inconvenient right now.

\- Actually, it's perfect. He can use magic.

\- But it costs yours, right?

\- Nothing I can't recover easily. After all, our connection is stronger than you think. And...

 

A magic hit Zeref, hurting him. When Zeref looked above him, where the magic came, he saw Larcade and another blond boy.

 

\- Over! Larcade! - yelled Mavis.

\- We're fine, mother - said Larcade -. Uncle, save him.

\- I will, don't worry - answered Natsu.

 

Natsu and Zeref started a fight, but Natsu wasn't trying to defeat Zeref. He was trying to touch his brother. Zeref noticed that and didn't let him. Something he couldn't control was going to happen if Natsu touched him, and he didn't want that.


End file.
